Ghost Of You
by TripleMPK
Summary: The war is over and Voldemrt is dead. Now it's time to pick up the pieces of a broken life.One shot.


_Hey guys! This is just a little one shot that I've had running through my head for quite some time and was dying to get out._

_There is not going to be sequel to it nor will there be any more cahpters so don't ask me for them._

**Ghost of You **

Hemione looked at the package that was tied to Hedwig's leg. 'When is Harry going to learn to leave me alone.' she thought as she sniffed back the tears that were threatening to fall yet again. She took the package off the owl's leg, wondering if this wasn't another Weasly twin's 'project' to get her mad enough to come out of the house and hex them into oblivion. She carefully broke the seal on the attached letter, waiting for the explosion, but it never came. She quickly scanned the familiar chicken scratch looking for the pleas she knew it would contain. Finding none, she went back to read it.

_Hermione,_

_I know you are probably expecting me to plead with you to come out of your house, but I know it won't do any good. And if I told you to stay in that bloody house forever, you would probably do just that to prove that reverse psycho-babble doesn't work on you. So I'm just going to tell you that I am here for you. And when you are ready to come out and join the land of the living again, I will be waiting to help you however I can. Just remember, Mione, you are mot the only one who has lost something precious._

_Love, _

_Harry_

_P.S. I hope my package helps. And don't bother trying to send _Hedwig_ away, she won't leave til you decide to come out._

Hermione quickly dashed the tears from her already red and puffy eyes. How long had she been crying, she did not know as the days and nights seemed to have blended into one terrible nightmare that she could not wake from. No matter how much she desperately tried. She took the package and walked back to her bed where she had stayed since that fateful day two weeks ago.

She carefully tore back the paper to find a personal CD player and a CD labeled _To Remember A Friend._ Hermione choked back a sob before it tried to overcome her. She pressed play before leaning back against the headboard to listen.

_And I will wait until the end  
When the pendulum will swing back to the darker side of our hearts bleeding  
I will save this empty space next to me like it's a grave  
Where I lay a place for us to sleep eternally together  
_

'If that ain't the truth,' Hermione thought cynically to herself.

_  
I have been searching for traces of what we were _

A ghost of you is all that I have left  
It's all that I have left of you to hold  
I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me  
And nothing left of what we were at all

Silent tears began to make their way down Hermione's face as she reached for the picture album on her beside table.

_  
So here I am pacing around this house again  
With pictures of us living on these walls  
I see my breath in the cold of the air that I breathe and I'm wondering  
I'm wondering if it's you that I feel  
If it's you that I feel here haunting me forever  
_

Hermione shot up in bed wondering if she had heard correctly or not. She quickly rewound the song and listened again. 'Oh my god. They did say that!' she thought. 'I wonder if these guys are wizards or just really informed muggles.'

_  
I have been searching for traces of what we were _

A ghost of you is all that I have left  
It's all that I have left of you to hold  
I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me  
And nothing left of what we were at all

And I'm not looking for anything but us  
Anything but what we were  
And I'm not asking for painted memories  
I only want to know you're here

'That's the truth if I ever did hear it. I wonder how Harry knew I would need this.'

_  
A ghost of you is all that I have left  
It's all that I have left of you to hold  
I wake in the night to find there's no one there but me  
And nothing left of what we were at all  
_

Hermione shut off the player and sat up looking at the last picture in the album. The others consisted of her, Harry, and Ron at Hogwarts, and a little bit of their life beyond the castle walls, including Ron and Hermione's wedding. They had only been married for a year before Voldemort found them and, in the following battle had killed Ron. That act alone had killed Hermione's spirit. A few short months later, Voldemort was dead, courtesy of Harry.

Hermione looked at the blue fuzzy image on the last page of the album. "It'll be all okay now little one." she said as she gently rubbed her hand over her swollen stomach. "Your daddy may never get to hold you, but I know he will be proud of you no matter what you decide to do. And I think it is high time for your mommy to get up off of her fat duff and do some living."

Hermione carefully got up off the king size bed that she used to share with Ron and made her way over to the desk in the study. She wrote out a quick little letter before tying it to Hedwig's leg.

Just outside the house stood Harry Potter. Hedwig swooped down and untied the letter from her leg before sending her back to Grimmauld Place. A smile broke out over his face as he read over the letter.

_Harry,_

_I don't know how you knew that I would need to hear that song, but it worked. If I know you, you are probably standing right outside my door. Well, you are getting yours and everyone else's wish, I'm coming out of the house and I'm bringing a little surprise with me. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Hermione and Baby_

**Balnker disclaimer for Ghost of You: **

_I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe. If I did, I would be a lot richer and wouldn't be writting stories on this site. PLease let me know what you think._


End file.
